


Negotiations

by MistressCel



Category: Legacy of Kain, Original Work
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressCel/pseuds/MistressCel
Summary: As a new King, Raziel is in need of allies and you show up to negotiate. It takes an interesting and beneficial turn.
Relationships: Raziel (Legacy of Kain)/Original Character(s), Raziel (Legacy of Kain)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly this is my first and probably only fanfic I'll write here because I'm super insecure about my writing. But a good friend insisted that it was good enough so uhh yeah here you go? Sorry if it's choppy, amateurish, and dry. Raziel might also be kind of OOC I'm sorry...

Raziel actually agreed to grant you an audience. Well, king Raziel now. Ever since he was resurrected, by unknown means he doesn't speak of, he was able to become stronger than his former sire Kain. Thus, Raziel was able to overthrow and ultimately kill Kain. Now it was he who sat upon the throne. He who led the last remaining Vampires of his dying race to peace and alliance with other races. To coexist or at least try to without too much conflict. Raziel was barely holding everything together at this point and so honestly he was eager to jump at an opportunity to establish another solid network of allies. That's where you came in. You were supposedly one of the best negotiators that your people could spare. Truth be told you were still learning much of your trade but you seemed pretty successful so far.  
Here you were, at the front gates of the new Vampire Kingdom. What was once a vast land of ruins and crumbled towers was rebuilt and given the name New Nosgoth, by of course none other than king Raziel himself. As the two gate gaurds nodded at each other, you could hear the massive silver gothic styled gates creak open. Your eyes widened at the sight of the kingdom first-hand for the very first time. Most of the buildings were tall polished slabs of dark grey marble with gold inlays. Massive stained glass windows decorated all sides of the buildings as well. Perhaps it was to block out most of the sun? Only fledglings had a weakness to the sun now a days. You kept to the main path in hopes it would lead you to the main castle and straight to the throne room. Your gut instinct was correct, the many turns of the thin cobblestone path lead you straight here. Odd, the place was almost completely empty, save for the occasional maid tidying up.  
You stood in front of two impressive looking stone doors that were decorated with figures that told the tales of old battles throughout Raziel's history. This had to lead to the throne room. It screams hubris. Which if the rumors were true, Raziel had plenty of. You took in a deep breath and held it for a few moments before knocking as firmly as you could on the stone doors. After a short time they finally started to swing open. You could hear the stone grinding against the ground of the castle like machinery cogs working together. You took a first step and then another, not knowing what kind of strange force was pulling you in. No one greeted you or even shown themselves to you as you kept walking into the large room.  
The floors here were marble but polished to perfection and completely pitch black, like each step was about to pull you into the void. The windows that lined the dark grey walls here were a dark shade of red, almost and ironically like blood. You could see him, Raziel, as he sat lazily slouched to one side of his throne, made of the same black marble as the floor was. You got maybe six feet in front of him before an invisible wall made itself known to you as you slammed into it almost dramatically. You were taken aback as you examined the space in front of you, placing your palm flat against the transparent wall with a dumbfounded look. You glanced up at Raziel's lounging figure and bit your lip. Perhaps you were not given permission to fully approach him. You tried swallowing down the hard lump in your throat as you awaited his approval in awkward silence.  
It felt like ages past before Raziel waved his hand nonchalantly in front of him and the air seemed to buzz with energy.  
"You may approach." The male vampire spoke out with such clarity and confidence, but also a hint of boredom? He held a stone cold mask on his face, no emotion played out as you got closer. Once you were about a foot away from him he held up his hand and signaled you to halt. You did as you were told, careful not to anger the king. Although Raziel was not quick to anger as Kain was, invoking his wrath was probably still unwise. You stood silently, watching his slight movements as he readjusted himself in his seat. He was still relaxed and leaned to the side, his elbow supporting most of his weight. Raziel blinked slowly at you, waiting for you to speak up. When you didn't however, he squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows at you.  
"What in the Elder Gods name could you possibly want?" He snapped. Was he not informed of your arrival? Perhaps something earlier in the day had soured his mood. You let out a shaky breath and cleared your throat.  
"I am here on behalf of the human colony to the North, in the Silver Mountains. We received word that you wish to provide us protection in return for supplies and weapons." You did your best to sound bold and not shaken by his overly powerful aura. You noted a small grumble coming from his chest.  
"Ah yes, the best steel in all the lands here is said to be from your nothern mountains and their villages. A pity your people can forge the weapons soundly but not weild them properly." Raziel shifted his wings a bit and added "But we 'are' willing to train and send out small patrols in your dangerous mountain side in turn for keeping the weapons and a small group of donators for our cause." Raziel's voice was smooth as silk. You winced at the term he had just used.  
"Donators?" You squeaked, voice unintentionally cracking. At this Raziel erupted with a hearty laughter. As he regained his senses and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye, he smirked at you, letting his fangs peak from behind his dark luscious lips.  
"But of course, sweet thing, blood doesn't come for free I know, but we are willing to work for it." Raziel then stood from his throne and walked towards you. Good heavens he was certainly much taller than you and his aura screamed dominance. Now you could barely look him in the eyes, so you quickly glanced down at the black marble. You could see both of your reflections from the floor. Your heart raced as you saw his reflection leaning closer to yours.  
"I must warn you, I am 'very' precise in my choice of blood." He whispered hotly against your ear, brushing the stray strands of your hair behind you and revealing more of your neck. You were at his mercy now, his presence completely overwhelmed you. You closed your eyes and tried to focus on your heavy breathing. You knew he could definitely hear your heart hammering against your chest. Raziel took hold of your chin firmly but not in a way that would cause pain. He made you look into his now glowing golden orbs.  
"Perhaps you are willing to give me a sample of what you and your people are offering. I must be sure in my... Investment after all." He hummed. If you weren't shaking before, you definitely were now. A sample? Could he mean just your blood? Or was there more meaning behind his words? Your legs grew shakier than the rest of your body at the simple thought of him roughly taking you. Raziel leaned his face even closer to yours, just mere centimeters away. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, held it there a moment and then exhaled. You finally gathered the courage to look at his face directly and boy, was that a mistake. His eyes shot open in that instant, what was once warm honeyed eyes were now a terrifying shade of crimson. He growled like a lion about to pounce it's prey.  
"Oh sweet thing, you cannot hide it. I can smell the arousal dripping from you." You felt the tears well up in your eyes at the embarrassment of the situation. Of course he could smell you, he was an ancient vampire! Christ, you were in for it now. You tried scrambling up some pathetic excuse to get yourself away from him but he would have none of it. Raziel snatched your arm to prevent you from leaving and bared his fangs at you. Much longer than before.  
"If you wish to prove your people are worthy of 'my' soldiers, you will do exactly as I say or face the consequences." He warned. You meekly nodded your head unable to say a word. You heard him purr his content as he nuzzled into the soft spot of your neck and whispers a 'good'.  
His fingers found their way to the back of your head and weaved themselves into your hair. He yanked your head back and placed a small soft kiss to the base of your throat before licking a long wet path from your collar bone to your chin. A chill shot straight up your spine at this sudden intimate action. You almost forgot how to breathe. You were too shocked at his quick pace that you hadn't noticed him ripping the dress right off of your body. You shuddered at the cold air kissing your bare skin, your nipples becoming hard at the cool change of temperature. It may have been cold, but your body was practically on fire by his touch. Raziel took notice of your rosey buds and took one into his mouth. He greedily suckled it, not entirely careful of his sharp fangs but he didn't break your skin, yet. He took his time to bringing both to slightly sore and red peaks, savoring the flavor of your skin and the sound of your whimpers escaping those plush lips of yours. Raziel decided he wanted to taste those as well and so he quickly crashed his dark lips to yours in a sudden battle of dominance. His tongue made quick work of your mouth and easily won over your own. Not that you minded of course.  
His taste was something not of this world. It was difficult to explain. Like he tasted of damp earth after a rainstorm and almost smelled like the morning dew. It was absolutely exhilarating. You craved more but didn't dare demand anything of him. You were beneath him. After Raziel had his fill of your mouth he stepped back a bit and pondered, how would those lips be useful elsewhere? His eyes lit up as the idea struck him. Yes, that would do perfectly.  
"Kneel." Raziel barked in a commanding tone. You perked up at that and looked at him with a puzzled expression. He said what? Raziel's patience wasn't normally short but given the circumstances, he wasn't exactly in a patient mood.  
"I said, kneel." He growled deeply as he repeated the command. Again not wanting to cross the vampiric king you do exactly as you were told. Honestly as you sunk down onto your knees you were happy to be knelt down. Your legs were barely hanging on to supporting your weight you could have collapsed on him. Raziel peered down at you, dark lust glazing over his yellowish eyes as you awaited another command.  
"Untie my laces." His tone was getting snappier as his patience was really running out. Your hands were all sorts of unstable as you did your best to untie the laces of his skin tight black leather trousers. His erection obvious as it pressed painfully against the front of them. Raziel thought he was going to explode if you took a second longer undoing his pants and quickly hooked his thumbs into them to pull them down halfway to his thick muscular thighs. You loudly gulped at the mere sight of this man and all his glory. There he stood, delicious girth and length at the ready, the dark head of him already weeping for attention. Your eyes shot up at him as if asking for approval and he simply jerked his head up a bit as to signal for you to continue. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips as you took his cock in your hand and gently squeezed it. You didn't see him wince or bite his bottom lip, your attention was completely on his impressive dick.  
"On with it little one." Raziel hissed. He was losing his damn mind. Your tongue darted out once again but this time it came in contact with the thick vein under his cock. The males eyes shut tightly closed as he focused all of his senses on your hot wet tongue making its way slowly up from the base of his balls to the tip of his leaking head. Oh it's been an age since he's been tended to in any way. He was going to make the most of this.  
Your tongue swirled around the head of him and gathered the salty fluid that collected there. You hummed at the taste of his essence and sucked down on him a little more but not much past his head. The vibration of your hum made his eyes roll and his mouth hang open. His fingers weaved through your locks again as to gain more purchase in the moments to come. Raziel wanted, no needed more. As much as he loved to take his time with many things, now was not one of those days. He used the hand that was grabbing hold of your hair to push you down further on his throbbing cock. The man was girthy and it left little room for anything else but bobbing your head. You took in air when you can but otherwise kept your eyes closed and your mind focused on pleasing him without gagging too much. The vampire gasped sharply, his thighs quivering, abdomen muscles spasming. He hadn't noticed how much he had bitten his lip until he tasted the coppery liquid against his tongue. All he could focus on now was the release he was chasing and the lewd slick noises coming from his member pumping in and out of your mouth. He pushed your head as far as it would go at this point, your nose coming in contact with the soft patch of dark pubic hair. Your eyes were watering terribly but you kept at it until you heard him gasp again and then this time he let out a gutteral moan loud enough it echoed off of the throne room walls.  
Was he? Oh lords above he was. Raziel was coming undone in your mouth and you could feel the hot spurts of him cover the back of your throat. You did everything in your power to swallow him down as fast as you could as to not choke on him, well anymore than you already have been. Raziel sighed loudly, obviously pleased with your actions and surprising skill on giving head. He looked down at you through thick dark lashes , eyes barely fluttering open. The king watched you as you slowly took his softening cock out of your mouth and lick the last bits of his seed from the corner of your now pink swollen lips. The sight of you doing so made his cock start twitching back to life.  
The vampire shook his head from selfish thoughts and decided to show some gratitude for your actions. Since you had so wonderfully and not to mention eagerly proved yourself to him, he was happy to reward you.  
"Lie down on your back sweetling." Another command but now it was less tense and a lot warmer mixed with some type of affection. You again of course did as he told you and lied down on your back. You almost jumped out of your skin when your bare back and ass came in contact with the icy cold marble floor. Raziel took notice of this small discomfort and unbuckled the deep red cape from his shoulder piece and placed it on the floor next to you. He gestured at the cloth, telling you with his eyes that you can lie on it. You gave him a small smile of thanks as you scooted over to lie on the cloth he provided. Once settled, you lied their quietly, nerves on edge at what was to come. You had an inkling of an idea on what he would do but it could honestly be many things. The man took this time to completely rid himself of his pants and boots so that he too was bare. Raziel got down on his knees and raked his eyes over your entire body. Perfection, he said to himself, barely above a whisper. You of course, with your human ears didn't hear him but that was alright, he doubted he wanted you to hear him anyway. His eyes roamed from your beautiful flushed face all the way down to the sweet spot between your legs. His hands pushed your legs further apart so he could get a better look at you. Your hand went up to your mouth and you bit your knuckle to keep quiet and calm. Your body betrayed you though. Raziel could easily smell your heady arousal and now see the effect of your actions glistening in the light and steadily dripping down your inner lips. Another animalistic growl left him as he stared you down , ready to attack. Raziel took himself in his own hand to give his length a couple pumps before leaning down to swipe up your juices with his tongue. You cried out rather loudly and shuddered. You could hear him chuckle and feel him smirk against your wet folds. Such hubris. The man's tongue moved up slowly, taking his time to memorize your taste. The flat of his tongue ran over the bundle of nerves between you legs and it shot sharp tingles up your body. He worked you over wonderfully. God's above this man's mouth was an absolute sin! He lightly traced patterns against your now swollen clit and then closed his mouth around it to suck it gently into his unyielding mouth. Your hands shot down to his scalp and grabbed a fistful of his ebony hair. Your sudden action actually undid the tie that held it back so now Raziel's hair spilled out around the both of you like a dark silk blanket. Your mouth was agap as he continued his assault on your clit, still sucking on it. His fangs occasionally knicked you and you would gasp at the small pin pricks of pain it would cause. The small droplets of blood that came forth urged him even further and he pressed into you with renewed vigor. You felt him shake his head from side to side as he opened his mouth wider to stuff his mouth with more of you. Now it was his nose pressed against your soft curls and he absolutely loved it.  
Raziel repositioned his mouth downward so he could push his tongue into you and lick at your inner walls. He could hear your sweet pleas grow louder with each swipe and wiggle of his tongue. Your chest heaved and you whined when he retreated, confused at the loss of him. You forced your eyes open so you could see where he went. There he was, wings on full display and spread out to their fullest as he sat back on his heels to get another look at you. Especially in this state. Gorgeous ran through his mind as he admired your sweat slicked body. Your eyes locked with one another and you gave him a silent plea to continue, to beg him. How could Raziel refuse? He gave you a toothy grin before leaning back down and toying with your clit with the tip of his tongue.  
This time Raziel took his fingers and plunged them knuckle deep into your slick core. Your back arched off of the ground and you almost screamed in pleasure. He curled his fingers to hit that sweet spot inside you as his practiced tongue kept it's brutal pace of swirling and suckling on your sensitive clit. You clamped your thighs against his head and dug your heels into his back. You almost forgot about his wings and you could have hurt him if you didn't move your feet a bit.  
Heavens this was it, your undoing, the tight cord in your belly snapped harshly. Raziel felt you clench onto his fingers and your thighs shake uncontrollably against his head. Your voice was hoarse now and so your screams weren't very high in pitch but still extremely audible. Anyone walking by could easily hear you even with out vampiric hearing. You could feel the embarrassing gush of your orgasm flood out of you and probably covering the floor and Raziel's hand.  
The vampire removed his fingers from your spent heat and took what was left of your wetness on his hand and smothered his cock with it, quickly pumping himself to completion. Raziel let out another deep gravelly moan as he worked himself over with the fluid of your aftermath. You lied there tired but interested as you watched him eagerly slide his hand over his cock with such a brutal pace. With his free hand he grabbed you by the leg and dragged you closer to him as he leaned over to spill his hot cum all over your stomach and lady bits.  
He was well over his limit now and he could barely support his own weight. His arms burned to keep him upright as to not crush you. Raziel rolled himself to your side and lied down with you on the floor. You were both trying to catch your breath. The only sound you could hear now was the pounding of your heart in your head. Silence.  
Raziel burst with laughter and pushed his damp hair out of his face.  
"Excellent, my sweetling, I will accept your alliance." He said in between labored breaths. "But first, we should clean ourselves up. I'll have one of my servants conjure up a hot bath." At that, Raziel sat up and shook out his black hair. He stood up and started walking towards the tall stone doors that lead out of the throne room. He had no shame or care if someone saw him nude? You supposed it was just normal for the servants not to question if their king wishes to walk around naked. You couldn't help but watch the swagger of his walk and the sight of his toned sexy ass. Did you really just negotiate like this? It certainly worked! Definitely not what you were expecting though. This looks like it could be the beginning of an exciting partnership, if not maybe more.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously want to yeet myself into oblivion. I guess feel free to comment ;w; This was just a weird idea I jotted down one night because I hardly see any Raziel / Reader stuff. *Slaps idea sheets down* Let's go >:v


End file.
